


See you soon

by idk_username



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poor Dean, Sad, oh god why did i write this, poor sammy, sorry fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_username/pseuds/idk_username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sleeps on his side because he's afraid that one day he'll wake up and see cas pinned up on the ceiling surrounded by fire. MY FIRST TIME WRITING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you soon

Dean dreamed of him and cas having two children one with green eyes with black hair and the other blue eyes with dirty blond hair. They were playing hide and seek when a car came around shooting at them killing the children instantly. He jerked forward waking up then looking at the spot cas usually filled. "CAS!" He called out wondering where he went. Dean fell back against the pillows hands covering his face. He took them off to see cas pinned up on the ceiling face with his stomach cut open then catching on fire. "CAS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, OH GOD NO PLEASE NO BABY"he sobbed out hysterically. He then tried to get cas from the ceiling when sam bursted into the room to drag dean out "dean come on hurry" "no not without cas"

THREE YEARS LATER   
"Mr. Winchester would you like your food now?" He was tracing the scars that littered his arms "No"   
"Ok maybe later then" the nurse said with a knd smile on her face "but it's time to take your pills" he reached out his hands and then pretended to swallow them. "I'll see you later ok dean" he gave a noncommittal grunt. When he heard her foot steps get fainter he too out the pills from last month he saved then closed his eyes thinking about the fun times he had with cas, when sam found him on the floor covered in blood coming out if his arm, when sam visited him at the hospital for suicide watch talking about his life. "I'm sorry sam" he already left a note for him on his nightstand. "Here I come cas".


End file.
